


Haunted House

by gothmurdoc



Category: Randal’s Friends
Genre: First Kiss, Human Pet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmurdoc/pseuds/gothmurdoc
Summary: Randal and Sebastian go to a haunted house.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Luther who’d suggested the idea that Randal and Sebastian get out for a bit while he cleansed the house of demonic energy from the Ouija Board Challenge that Randal had practiced the previous night.  
While Sebastian was on board with this idea, Randal wanted to stay home.  
“So I can watch Katy Perry videos on the computer!” he pleaded.  
However, these pleas fell upon deaf ears, and the boy had to be basically dragged from the family’s ancient computer.

“I have a great idea, Sebastian! We can go to a haunted house.”   
“It’s July, though.” Sebastian replied.   
“No, I mean like a REAL haunted house, silly!” Randal replied, patting the confused boy’s head. “With actual ghosts.”  
“We have those at...home,” Sebastian said anxiously, pausing at the word ‘home’.  
“But Luther’s getting rid of them today; duh!” Randal persisted, beginning to walk out the door.  
Sebastian gave up arguing, and followed Randal out of the house. They walked to the nearest bus stop, which was about a twenty minute walk through the woods away. When the bus finally came, they got on.

The bus drive to the nearest town was quite long. Randal was listening to something on his walkman, and Sebastian was looking out of the window nervously. None of the people in the bus paid them any attention; most of them were either looking out the windows as well, or on their cell phones. 

After about an hour, they were in town. The boys got off the bus. They were pretty much the only ones who got off, save for a young girl who began walking in the opposite direction of them.   
“Follow me,” Randal said, suddenly grabbing Sebastian’s hand.  
It’s kind of hard to NOT follow you when you’re literally dragging me behind you, Sebastian thought to himself.  
They walked through the town rather quickly. Randal seemed completely oblivious to the fact people were staring at them oddly.   
“Randal, you do know that people are looking at us weird, probably because we’re— YOU’RE holding my hand.” Sebastian whispered.  
“Let them. Like honestly, who cares? Because I sure don’t.” Randal replied rather loudly.

After a few minutes, they reached the edge of the town. There was an old Victorian-style house that had been abandoned for quite some time. The windows were boarded up, and there was a rotting condemned sign on the door.  
“Hey, uh, I don’t think this is such a good idea.” Sebastian said, his voice shaky.  
“Nonsense! There’s nothing wrong with a little mildew, is there?” Randal replied cheerfully.  
“Actually-, never mind.” Sebastian had forgotten Randal couldn’t get mold poisoning (or any other illness for that matter). And besides, it didn’t look that bad on the inside (for an old, abandoned house, at least).   
Randal opened the rusty door. It squeaked loudly.  
The two boys walked inside.  
“Ooh, I love the cool rush this place has!” Randal exclaimed. “It’s s-s-so hot out...”  
He let go of Sebastian’s hand.  
“Why’d you let go?” Sebastian asked, genuinely puzzled.  
“Eh? You want me to hold it more?”  
“If you want... t-to.”  
“Oh, Sebastian, you’re so cute...” he replied, giving Sebastian a small kiss on the cheek.  
Sebastian blushed. No one had ever done that to him. Especially not Randal. This was uncalled for.  
“That... That was uncalled for, Randal,” he panted, his face turning redder.  
“So?” Randal replied, reaching for the blushing boy’s hand. He gripped it tight.

The two never did find any “spiritual activities”, and ended up going home. Sebastian looked at Randal differently from then on, and Randal sometimes wished that he could muster up the courage to kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

About a month had passed since Randal and Sebastian had gone to the “haunted house”.  
Things had been rather awkward between the two, and even Luther couldn’t figure out why. He noticed that Randal was exceptionally cold towards Sebastian, and had refused to feed him occasionally. On the other hand, Sebastian was more jittery than usual.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Luther said, one night, as they were eating dinner.  
“Eh? What do you mean by that, brother?” Randal replied coolly, not looking up from his vegetables.  
“You’re acting weird.”  
“Do clarify.” Randal mumbled as he forced a large piece of broccoli into his mouth.  
Luther pointed at Sebastian, who was asleep on a couch.  
Randal took off his glasses and began to attempt to gouge out his own eyes.  
“Stop that nonsense. You obviously have a problem with Sebastian.”  
“Sure.” Randal put his glasses back on.  
“I need to know what it is.”  
“You really don’t.”   
“I just want to help you.”  
“Whatever,” Randal said, getting up from the table. “I’m going to bed.”  
“You never go to bed on your own, Randal.” Luther replied.

That night, Randal couldn’t sleep. This wasn’t unusual for him, but this time, he had a legitimate reason for his insomnia.  
God, I’m an idiot boy, he repeated in his head several times. I’m an absolute fool bastard!

Meanwhile, Sebastian was still asleep. He dreamt of the time that he was kissed. It felt good to remember that moment, yet it was bittersweet as well. He missed how Randal used to act before then. Now, he was just distant.

Randal got up from the coffin he used as a bed. He quietly walked to the room where Sebastian was sleeping. He awkwardly watched the sleeping boy for a few minutes.   
I can’t take it anymore. I’ve got to do something, Randal thought to himself.

Before he could do anything, though, Sebastian woke up.  
“Sebastian. I-”  
“Randal?! Were you watching me?!” Sebastian exclaimed frightfully, sitting upright on the couch.  
“For a few minutes, yes,” Randal admitted. “But I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry for being a bastard towards you. I’m an absolute buffoon.”   
“R-Randal, it’s fine. I get it. We all do dumb things sometimes.”  
Randal got up on the couch and sat next to him.  
“I-I don’t think it’s dumb. Not at all.”  
“What do you mean? You seemed like you regretted it. A lot.”  
“I do, because now I want to do a lot more with you. I want you… to date me.” Randal said, his face turning a quite odd shade of pink.  
“O-Oh, O.K., then.”  
“I thought you weren’t gay!!! Thank Jesus!”  
“I’m… straight, but I really do like you Randal. I guess.”  
“I love everyone!” Randal cried out in excitement.  
“I love you, Randal.” Sebastian replied nervously.  
“I-I love you too Sebastian!"


End file.
